Soul No Tsuki
by SenKo-Kun
Summary: Hisoka ha llegado empapado al departamento de tsuzuki, confeciones y una historia de amor que comienza, ONESHOT leanlo,necesitaba un final feliz dejen RR


**Okay, aca estoy yo again espero que no le aburran mis fics o mis reviews, pero k mas da no? la idea es que los lean quieran o no… ya ya, no quiero tratar mal a los lectores, les pido desde ya disculpas cuando intervenga y es que…. Bueno por alli mas abajo aparece una razon demaciado buena, grax y porfis no se vayan en verdad leanlo si ya han gastado su tiempo en leer esta estupizes de aca arriba o si han gastado horas tratando de descifrar k ---piiiip-- kiero decir, lean lo de abajo que le tomara menos tiempo ya? .n.n**

Capitulo unico: "**Soul No Tsuki**"

(**y por si dicen: hooo miraaaa soul es en ingles y no tsuki es en japoness! Se confundioo! Pues no, no me confundi los mezcle y significa alma de luna, pero aun no se porque le puse así O-O**)

Era de noche, la lluvia caía fuertemente sobre las ventanas, todo obscuro por un pequeño corte de luz había sido lo que no dejaba divisar bien la figura acostada en aquella cama, la silueta obscura se estremecía a cada relámpago en el cielo, no era miedo, no, era solo la soledad

Sus ojos violetas escapaban de la noche, brillando así, solos en la pieza

Solo una cosa daba vueltas en su cabeza, solo un nombre

Hisoka, hisoka, hisoka, hisoka…

Aun no lo entendía, su compañero fiel, se había enamorado de el y ahora sufría las consecuencias de ese amor prohibido

Acaso el nunca seria capaz de amarlo? En verdad, quizás no se merecía su amor, pero…

Si, ese chico le había atraído desde su primer momento, quizás no del primero, pero si después lo había aprendido a querer, a valorar, a cuidar, y luego sin darse cuenta le había aprendido a amar

Y como no amar a ese ser que le había protegido, ese cuerpo juvenil (. cuerpo juvenial…)que tanto le atraía, esa expresión cuando le robaba abrazos, esos ojos verdes tan atrayentes y misteriosos, en verdad no había duda, le amaba mas a nada en el mundo, pero acaso ese chico seria capaz de devolver tan puro amor?

Una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos, y su cuerpo frágil por la tristeza se reflejo cuando un rayo alumbro el cielo, seguido de un fuerte estruendo

Unos golpes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, no quiso salir, para que? A quien se le ocurria venir a molestar en un departamento a mas de media noche, con una fuerte tormenta azotando las calles?

No lo entendia, un nuevo golpe, seguido de esta vez un grito

.tsuzuki!

Conocia aquella voz, si era la que le había estado quitando el sueño

.hisoka…-murmuro asimilando la situación

Corrio hacia la puerta sin ninguna duda, se levanto y seco sus lagrimas, que queria su niño? Para que lo necesitaba?

Abrio la puerta y se estremecio ante la imagen ante el, hisoka estaba empapado, por el color de sus ojos había llorado y mucho, lo bastante para que se notara demaciado, su cabello tambien mojado caia sobre su rostro dando un toque sensual a su exprecion, tambien triste, toda aquella imagen estremecio a tsuzuki, su ropa pegada a la piel y una exprecion de susto acompañaba al joven parado en la puerta

El mas joven se tiro hacia el sin mas, lloro mas fuerte en el pecho de tsuzuki, no sabia como responder, su pecho se mojaba al contando del menor y sentia como algo humedo y caliente se derramaba en su cuello, las lagrimas caian fuertemente

.que…que pasa… hisoka?

El pequeño tomo aire

.no quiero estar solo, tsuzuki… nunca mas quiero estar solo, me aterra saber que estas tan cerca mio… me aterra sentir que te amo y no te lo puedo decir, odio vivir así… odio sentir esto… no quiero seguir así…-su voz se opaco a medida que el llanto continuaba- no…no quiero

Ah si no sabia que decir, estaba impactado, no podia creer lo que pasaba, en verdad esto estaba pasando?

Pero, y si hisoka no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos? Y si estaba borracho o algo por el estilo? Y si estaba confundido?

El de mirada amatista le abrazo, por fin lo rodeaba con sus brazos

.yo… yo igual te amo… pero… ¿estas seguro de lo que dices?

.no preguntes eso… si te lo digo es porque es verdad-rio algo confundido, era la respuesta que había esperado durante mucho tiempo

No sabian como pero ahora estaban parados en medio de la sala del apartamento, aun se abrazaban y no se cansaban de ello, era el contacto de sus cuerpos lo que hacia mas calida la noche

Hisoka tomo el primer paso, y ahora desabrochaba la camisa del mayor, lo hacia con cierta ciencia, como si fuera la tecnología mas avanzada (lo pillo la tecnología XD) y necesitara de mucho cuidado, como si cada boton mostrara una debilidad. Termino de desabrocharlos y tusuki miro a su compañero con duda y con pena

.no…no quiero hacer nada que no quieras Hisoka, se que no has olvidado lo que… -su cara mostro dolor- lo que paso, y no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, si no quieres solo dilo, el momento llegara

En respuesta un beso torpe pero confiado llego a sus labios, lo tomo de improvisto pero lo supo responder, sin demaciada lujuria pero expresando todo el amor que podia

Se separaron lentamente, tsuzuki había entendido perfectamente

.tsuzuki… eres lo que mas amo… y me entregare a ti, con todo lo que pueda-cerro los ojos avergonzado(hasta a mi me esta dando vergüenza ese fic u/u)- quiero ser tuyo… (o/o)

El mayor lo miro tranquilo y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, hisoka lo miraba a los ojos, al terminar de desabrochar su camisa, la deslizo por sus hombros, tocando su espalda, el de mirada esmeralda se estremecio al contacto, sus manos eran calidas

Se acerco y lo beso una vez mas, necesitaba sentir sus labios una vez mas, y el menor respondio de forma certera, lo abrazo y busco la cremallera de sus pantalones

.espera- lo detuvo con su mano- no es justo, si tu me sacas los pantalones no estaremos a mano-dijo hisoka con detenimiento y estudiando la situación- yo te saque la camisa y tu la mia, ahora me toca a mi

Tsuzuki rio por esto ultimo, aunque su niño no quisiera aceptarlo, el aun era un niño, un adolecente, y por eso le amaba aun mas (yo le digo niño y yo soy menos que el en 2 años, y eso depende desde cuando esta la serie)

Se dejo tocar, dejo que su pequeño ganara esa batalla y le dejo sacar el resto de ropa, pronto llegaria su turno

Pronto las ropas fueron olvidadas en diferentes rincones de la pieza, solo sobraban, solo se necesitaban los cuerpos para tal entrega (snif TT-TT)

.porfavor… yo…

.no te preocupes, sere tierno-sonrio antes de… bueno uds saben, de… ESO o/o

Los cuerpos desnudos se entregaban en la noche, bajo la luz de la luna (si, me han dicho que estoy obsesionada con la luna, pero y es que me encanta, me inspira O SI NO VEAN EL TITULO AUN NO SE QUE ----PIIIIIP---- TENIA QUE VER LA LUNA EN LA MALDTA HISTORIA PERO SE VEIA BONITO XD)

Pasada la noche, ambos se abrazaban bajo sus sabanas, no sabian como pero ahora estaban en la pieza de tsuzuki (la droga es la droga, la droga causa esos efectos, experiencia propia) se sentia tan bien (me lo imagino)

……O.O………………..O.OU

… >- ………………………………….. >O

(O NOOO ES TERRIBLE, NO PUEDO DEJAR DE ARRUINARLES EL FIC Y ES QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE COHIBIDAAAA ESTE ES EL FIC MAS CURSI QUE HE HECHO EN TODA MI VIDA-si es que "sin ti" no les parecio cursi- Y NO LO SOPORTOOOOOO COMIENZO A MORIR ASFIXIADAAAA!)

Al fin se habian entregado, al fin su amor había sido correspondido, de parte de ambos, y así se durmieron esperando que llegara un nuevo dia, ambos juntos para siempre

(SNIF SNIF VOY A LLORAR!)

...:··:..FiN..:··:... ...:··:..ThE EnD..:··:...

* * *

**

* * *

Pues sip, es verdad me llega a dar vergüenza ajena publicar este fic, pero no me impoerto, porque ya que si uds lo estan leyendo es porque ya esta publicado no? n.n solo espero que les guste **

**y lo siento Xion no hubo lemon TT-TT sorryyyy y esk lo arruinaria todo si ponia ESO entre ellos, acabaria con el amor de un solo golpe y lo dejaria sangrando tirado, puesto que si hago eso seria como tirarlo de un sexto piso de manos y pies amarrado (no se para que amarrarlo pero era para ponerle mas dificultad, no sabemos si el amor vuela O.O) **

**y por otra parte necesitaba escribir algo con final que me estoy matando los cesos con un pequeñisisisimo problema con "te doy mi alma"**

**okas chaop espero que les alla gustado y si no manden reviews por lo menos para saber que alguien lo lee no? okas chaop cuidense harto y lean mis fics **

**se despide: SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô**


End file.
